When displaying a projected image and simultaneously capturing images of the projected scene and the display, there can be crosstalk between the projected images and the captured content. The crosstalk can reduce the image quality (i.e. brightness, color) of the captured image frames and additionally cause distracting flicker on the display. Various attempts have been made to reduce crosstalk in the projection/image capture systems. For example, the display may be changed from a passive screen display screen an active switchable diffuser to reduce crosstalk. However, although crosstalk may be reduced when using the active switchable diffuser for the display, an active diffuser display screen can limit the useful duty cycle of both the projector and the image capture device used in the system.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.